


A dream come true

by Silveraxe (princegrisejoie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking Animals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, well technically they're not animals but in short Greywind talks okay, wow no warnings that's a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Silveraxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon!AU. Prompt: Theon's daemon settles on a form that is neither typical of Northerners or of Ironborn, and feels more at loss about his identity than ever. Robb and his daemon provide comfort. (wirtten for the yescon asoiaf kink meme !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockyrfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/gifts).



> I'm a lazy ass so I'll just paste the notes I wrote when I posted it on the yescon kink meme.  
> You have no idea how hard it was to find a daemon form that would suit Theon because he's such a psychological mess it's hard to tell what shape it would settle into. I chose *that* form (not telling you what it is right away!) because it’s a shy, quiet animal who literally is known for “hiding his true self” (in a ~ symbolic ~ way) and is often pictured as being playful when you manage to approach it. Also it’s one of my favorite animals so I’m already biased.
> 
> Oh and technically it takes place in Pullman’s universe but it’s not even important.
> 
> EDIT: The amazing Thrumugnyr illustrated this piece I just think everyone should see this beautiful fanart : http://thrumugnyr.tumblr.com/post/55613603703/princekraken-wrote-this-cute-daemon-au-throbb. Thank you <3 !

"I should have known. When did one of my wishes ever come true? "  
  
Theon is far too distraught to notice he is actually thinking out loud.  
  
Ever since he was brought to Winterfell when he was still a little boy, Theon has feared that day. Sometimes, though, he has looked forward to it.  
  
The Starks of Winterfell are known for their ability to form a very strong bond with their daemons as they often settle into a wolf-like form when they are very young.  
  
Theon has always felt out of place in the North but from time to time, he lets himself believe his own daemon will take the shape of some northern beast. Not that he is particularly fond of wolves - but it is his only hope to fit in someday. Then, everyone will be obligated to treat him like a Stark.  
  
Theon smiles bitterly. They are childish dreams, nothing more. Well, even as a little child, he hadn't been naive enough to really believe that. Most of the time, he thought his daemon would settle into a squid or something of the sort. For some reason, it has always felt like a poor consolation prize. It only made him more anxious, if possible.  
  
How could a squid help him, up there, in the North? The sea was too far away now - it was a wolf he needed.  
  
  
The morning of his thirteenth birthday, Robb Stark burst in the living room, claiming his daemon had finally settled. Theon can still picture Robb's overwhelming happiness. The boy could hardly conceal his excitement as he started explaining everyone his daemon was named Greywind because he ran so fast and that he was the best daemon he could ever imagine having.  
  
Theon will always remember how he had felt that day, torn between envy and sincere affection. Naturally, Robb’s daemon is wolf-shaped. A large, strong and reassuring wolf Robb adores.  
It had been a year now, and his own daemon has finally settled too. Except it's not into a wolf or a squid. It isn't anything that could remind him of his home, _any_ home. As soon as he had seen the thing, he had fled from the Stark mansion into the woods nearby.  
  
_I should stay here and never come back._  
  
  
He has thought of it before - it's hardly the first time he runs away but he had never actually contemplated the idea of leaving Winterfell before. Sure, it wouldn't be the life he dreamed of but what can he do anyway? Dreams never come true. And it's not like anybody would miss him.  
  
  
Theon hasn’t shed a tear yet but he doesn't even take pride in it. He has never felt so miserable in his life before. Crying wouldn't even make him feel better - or worse, for that matter.  
He has been wandering in the woods for a few hours when he finally hears footsteps getting closer and closer to him. _They found me._  
  
  
" Theon !" a voice calls near him, " Theon, I know you're here ! You don't need to hide from us, Theon, please..."  
Robb. He should have known. Every time he has tried to run and hide into the woods, Robb always found him - with a little help from his daemon.

His heart almost skips a beat when he thinks of the little thing he's going to find him with. He could still lie and pretend it has not settled yet but one day or another everyone will notice _that thing_ doesn't shape-shift anymore. And then...well, they'd probably laugh at him. Except Robb, who has always been so nice to him.  
_Perhaps he will pretend to be surprised my daemon hasn't settled into a wolf._  
  
  
It's too late to hide anyway. Theon stops walking and sits against one of these majestic trees the Starks are so fond of. He can feel the little thing desperately trying to creep out his pocket but it’s too small and weak. He wants to smack it but manages to resist the urge. _If I hurt him, I will feel as though I hurt myself._ He wonders how long this will prevent him to really hit that thing. After all, he hasn't much to lose.  
  
  
"Theon, we found you !" Robb looks cheerful and proud with himself - for one moment, Theon thinks it's not that bad after all, he can tell everybody and put this whole thing behind him. Then he remembers everyone is not as sweet as Robb.  
Greywind is gleefully running towards him as Robb asks him, slightly worried: “Are you okay? I didn’t want to follow you but you didn’t tell me where you were going and –“  
“Everything’s fine, Robb.” Theon cuts him.  
  
  
He has never been a good a liar and he strongly doubts it will be enough to convince Robb to leave. Theon knows he doesn’t even want him to leave. Robb always had the ability to make his troubles seem a little less troubling.  
  
  
“But you and Greywind can stay.” He adds his voice strangely quiet. Robb sits beside him. Everything stays that way for a moment but Robb can’t stand being silent very long.  
“Your daemon has settled”, he blurts out, “I didn’t spy on you – Greywind told me.”  
  
  
The wolf nods. Theon remembers that daemons can actually talk like humans and he wonders why his own hardly ever spoke to him.  
“Yes. Yes it has.” His voice almost breaks at that. He looks down to avoid Robb’s gaze.  
  
  
“Where is it?” Theon’s not even sure whether it’s Robb or Greywind who asked him. The two of them get along so well, they speak and act in a very similar fashion.  
  
  
They didn’t wait for his answer. Greywind digs deep into his pocket only to find the poor daemon he tried so hard to hide. It’s still very small, which probably has something to do with the fact he didn’t acknowledge its existence until now. “Come, sweetheart “, Robb whispers at Theon’s daemon, “Nobody will ever hurt you.”  
  
  
The tiny raccoon curls up in a ball in Robb’s hands and Theon can’t help but feeling guilty of having shoved it into his pocket, earlier. If he stops thinking it’s supposed to represent his inner self, he could almost cherish it like Robb does.  
  
  
“Did you speak with it? It looks frightened and well – a little gloomy, I’d say.” Robb inquires.  
  
  
Theon knows as well as everybody in Winterfell that daemons and their humans are supposed to share a special bond. He just didn’t care before now. When it was still able to shape-shift he always chose to make it look like a wolf. Although, for some reason, confiding it into a wolf made him feel really uncomfortable, so he avoided talking to his daemon whenever possible.  
  
  
“It’s not that I don’t like it, Robb.” Theon tries, “It’s just – your deamon’s supposed to tell you who you are, isn’t it?”  
  
He looks up right into Robb’s big blue eyes. “So tell me, what am I now?” his voice sounds as if he’s begging now.

“My mother always says if you don’t cherish your daemon, it means you must hate yourself.”  
  
  
Robb looks so worried, Theon is tempted to just fake a smile and tell him it’s not a big deal after all.  
  
  
“Do you hate yourself so much that you cannot even look at your own daemon, Theon?”  
  
  
Theon tries to answer but the words won’t come out. How can he explain that? The expectations he had for his daemon would seem ridiculous for someone like Robb. He never had to worry about the form it would settle into – he was the Young Wolf, the heir to Winterfell and nobody ever doubted that. No one ever told Theon who he was supposed to be. He was just there, a hostage in Winterfell, where his little life was hardly a concern to anyone.  
  
  
_Great, it’s raining now_ , he thought as he started to cry softly. The sky was still as clear and blue as the sea, though. He is just used to pretend it’s raining whenever he cries ever since he was a little boy.  
  
  
Life is far sweeter when you lie to yourself, he had learned.  
He feels Robb’s arms draping around him. “You know what, Theon?” Robb whispers, “I love your daemon. Maybe you think it’s too small and not strong enough but it just needs you to believe in it.”  
  
  
“Everyone will laugh at me.” Theon hisses, his head half buried in Robb’s shoulder. “It’s a poor, miserable, little raccoon.”  
  
  
“Nobody will. We won’t let them.” Robb slowly moves away and puts his hands on Theon’s shoulders. He is staring at him now and Theon can’t help but smile softly. Robb never looked so determined to help someone. He believes what he is saying, he is not just being nice. For once, he feels that he could maybe believe it too.  
  
  
“So, you really love my daemon?”  
  
Robb doesn’t answer right away and Theon’s fragile hopes begin to fade as quickly as his faint smile.  
  
  
“Raccoons are shy and playful. You never really domesticate them and some people say they’re good for nothing - but they’ll come back if you’re nice to them. They’re aggressive and demanding but only when you’re mean to them. And they even look like they put on a mask. Your daemon represents you, Theon. I love you.” Robb answers.  
  
  
The next moment, he is kissing him - on the corner of his lips but he can swear Robb hesitated for a second. Then, he hugs him. As long as he can remember, nobody has ever been so affectionate with him and it feels so right that he almost asks Robb for more.

They stay in each other’s arms for an eternity it seems but they don’t even mind. Theon can’t speak for Robb but if it was just him, he’d stay like this forever. Well, in theory at least, he would. _Is that what home is supposed to make you feel?_ he wonders, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
They wouldn’t have pulled away from each other before long if Greywind didn’t interrupt them.  
  
  
“His daemon feels better now.” he whispers in Robb’s ear. Robb turns back towards the wolf, and smiles, visibly relieved. The raccoon doesn’t seem so tiny now, proudly standing on Greywind’s back. It still won’t speak, but after all, Theon’s not much of a talker himself and maybe it just needs to be reassured.  
  
“You see, it’s not that bad, is it?”  
  
  
Theon looks at the little thing he was so ashamed of and feels horrified when he remembers he wanted to hurt it, even make it disappear for good.  
  
  
“You don’t need a wolf, Theon.” Robb never sounded so serious in his life. “I know it’s hard for you to live here. I know you only wanted to fit in. You think your life doesn’t matter but I can assure you – you’re not worthless, Theon. You never were.” His voice almost breaks but he manages to stay as composed as possible. “I wish I could help you love yourself.” he finishes, frustrated.  
  
“But you _are_ helping me.”  
  
  
Robb looks so pleased to hear it - Theon can barely believe helping him could make anyone that cheerful. But apparently, he just granted one of Robb’s secret wishes.  
  
  
“I may not have a home, you showed me how it feels like.” he continues - he needs it and he knows Robb needs it too.  
  
  
“You’re the only one who ever cared. And I love you too, you know that, right?.” Theon concludes. He still cannot quite look at Robb in the eyes but at least he managed to say it without embarrassing himself too much.  
  
  
Robb reaches out for his hand and when Theon notice his sincere, amazingly bright smile, he knows he’s done the right thing. He even figures he could get used to that raccoon after all, with Robb’s help.  
  
  
Their daemons play and cuddle the whole way back to Winterfell.


End file.
